Beso Directo
by Shiko-chan
Summary: Existían los besos indirectos, una jodida creencia que recién conoce gracias a Hummel… pero no había nada mejor que un beso directo; palabras de Noah Puckerman. Secuela de Beso Indirecto.


**Beso Directo.**

**Sumary:** Existían los besos indirecto, una jodida creencia que recién conoce gracias a Hummel… pero no había nada mejor que un beso directo; palabras de Noah Puckerman.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.

**Notas: **Ahí está la segunda entrega de Beso Indirecto, ahora llamado Beso Directo, como muchos se quedaron con ganas, en especial Selene que con su mente pervertida quería mas… pues bien aquí esta, me inspire para traerles esta segunda parte.

.-.-.-.-.

Noah Puckerman caminaba por los pasillos como un depredador cazando a su presa y el nombre de esta era Kurt 'La Nena' Hummel, la princesita del equipo de Futbol y quien descaradamente le tendió un trampa para sí obtener su primer beso con él, el macho más macho de todos los machos: Noah 'Puck' Puckerman.

Nadie le tomaba el pelo a Noah Puckerman, absolutamente nadie (aunque sea literalmente hablando porque por su mohicana no había pelo que tomar).

Había estudiado detenidamente su presa desde todos los ángulos posibles, se daba cuenta de que pasaba mucho tiempo con Mercedes, que era excelente estudiante y que tenía el teléfono de todas las chicas en su celular (cosa que lo sacaba de sus casillas porque Hummel tenía el teléfono de chicas que el aun no había probado) y, sobre todo, que usaba el baño de chicas.

¿Qué le pasaba a Hummel?, ¿acaso no sabía que era hombre y debía usar el baño de hombres?... lo más seguro era que tuviera vergüenza de ver lo grandes paquetes que se traen los verdaderos machos mientras que el debe de tener un paquetito –sonrisa- si lo más seguro.

Su semana de observación fue por demás aburrida, no pudo sacarle mucho provecho.

-…oye Puck… vamos a la casa de Bob, ¿vienes?...-.

-…no tienes que preguntar, vamos…-.

Lo mejor era distraerse, no quería pensar en Hummel y su estúpido beso compartido.

Y eso es lo que hizo por la noche cuando estaba entretenido besuqueándose con una de las Cheerios, pensaba en Hummel y como serian sus besos, lo más seguro es que nunca haya besado a alguien en su vida y el se había llevado su primer beso, aunque sea indirecto…

Un beso directo es mejor.

Es así como se quedo con la sensación de un estado incompleto y le hecho la total culpa a Hummel, siendo así que todo su odio ahora lo erradicaba totalmente contra Hummel, maldita nena que siempre viene a joderle la existencia.

Así pasaron los días, parsimoniosos y con Puck manteniendo el sentimiento de que había hecho algo a medias.

Un día sin más, después del entrenamiento de futbol se quedo pensamiento mientras trataba por medio de un estado de meditación profundo quitarse el sentimiento de que había dejado algo a medias, sabía que ese algo a medias ere ese estúpido beso indirecto, lo sabia pero no lo reconocía por eso trataba de rememorar cosas que haya dejado inconclusas como el deber de Español, si, tal vez si lo terminaba esa sensación se iría.

-…levántate Puckerman…-escuchó la orden encontrándose con nada y nada menos que Hummel.

-… ¿Qué quieres Hummel?...-dijo molesto-… ¿acaso no sabes pedir las cosas de buena forma?...-se levantó.

-…contigo, el ser amable no funciona, eres un animal y como tal necesitas recibir órdenes para acatarlas, lo malo, te falta entrenamiento…-refutó mientras se acercaba al lugar que había ocupado Puck al meditar, ahí, debajo de la banca se encontraba un pluma muy bonita y femenina que quedaría bien en el busto de cualquier chica mas no en el bolsillo de la camisa de Hummel.

Eso le molestó, siempre aparecía Hummel tratando de ser lo que no es.

¡Maldita sea!

Sus impulsos eran estúpidos y lo sabia; pero era un macho después de todo.

Cualquiera que entrara a los vestidores se llevaría una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Puck, el macho mas macho de todos los machos, acorralando a Kurt Hummel, la nena del equipo de futbol, contra la pared y besándolo de forma tan desesperada; a Kurt le dolía el rostro y mas su nariz, el golpe recibido fue fuerte en su rostro, Puckerman era un completo animal pero el condenado besaba realmente bien, muy, muy bien; se estaba derritiendo en sus manos.

Puckerman se sorprendió al encontrarse con Kurt Hummel frente a él acorralado contra la pared, con sus labios rojos por el fuerte golpe que le dio al besarlo de forma tan desesperada, sus ojos llorosos de la impresión y su respiración acelerada.

-…me golpeaste muy fuerte…-susurró Kurt-…me duele el rostro…-.

-…fue para enseñarte…-suspiró mientras lo soltaba-… lo que es un beso directo…-.

Y sonrió de esa forma como solo Puck sabia hacer, la misma forma que derretía a millones de chicas y por la cual las mujeres mayores se ponían a su entera disposición, mas fue su sorpresa al notar que Kurt simplemente le sonreía como un niño bueno, de esos que han cumplido con la tarea.

-… ¿Qué?...-preguntó desconcertado.

-…me doy cuenta de que te has auto convencido…-.

-… ¿eh?...-.

-…de que te llevaste mi primer beso…-susurró mientras tocaba con la punta de sus dedos los labios de Puck.

-… ¡¿Qué?!...-exclamó-… eres un mojigato, siempre lo has sido, se supone que eres virgen…-reclamó molesto.

El rostro de Hummel se arrugó de la molestia.

-…solo hable de mi primer beso, mas no de experiencias sexuales Puckerman, mide tus palabras porque del resto soy casto pero de mis labios no…-giró el rostro dispuesto marcharse.

Antes de salir su brazo fue sujeto por Puck.

-…dime…-exigió.

-… ¿Qué cosa Puckerman?...-lo observó detenidamente Kurt-…no soy adivino…-.

-… ¿Quién fue?...-volvió a exigir.

La sonrisa de superioridad de Kurt Hummel apareció en su máxima potencia y Puck se temió lo peor.

-…Gabriel Brandom, capital del equipo de futbol de la preparatoria Norrington, y se llevo la primicia de la virginidad de mi boca…-rió mientras pasaba dos dedos sobre sus labios-…en todos los sentidos…-y salió.

¿En todos los sentidos?...

Y la mente de Puck voló.

**Notas Finales: **Aqui esta mi segunda entrega, espero y les guste, como ya dije es secuela de Beso Indirecto, que les parecio el final?, jejejeje, a que nadie se lo esperaba...

Esta la frase 'El macho mas macho de todos los machos', mi novio se rie con esa frase, le encanta, es de la serie El Tigre de Nickelodeon, asi se refieren al Puma, el padre de El Tigre.

Norrington, pues es el apellido del Comodoro de Piratas de Caribe, no tenia ninguna idea de como nombrar esa escuela ni que nombre ponerle, asi que la deje como Norrington que fue el primer nombre que me vino a la mente.

Ah y Gabriel Brandom, del fic Atrevete de Mslyth, un persanaje que le hemos cojigo mucho carinio entre las dos.... jejejejeje...

Espero y les guste...  
Besos.


End file.
